reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocket8808
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Rocket8808 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE: Sysops Actually, "Sysop" is just another word for administrator.--WouldYouKindly 16:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories Just wanted to let you know, that if an article is in the Redemption Transport category, then you don't need to add the Category:Transport to that page because "Redemption Transport" is already a sub-category of the "Transport" category. And this goes for all other categories and sub-categories on this wiki. Other than that, you're doing good :) --Anon talk 22:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : As Lee Van Cleef pointed out here, to center an image you can use . If you are using the "rich text editor" you'll have to press 'source' and copy & paste this somewhere in there :) --Anon talk 15:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Haha, that makes sense. I think the picture needs to be square to fit properly. --Anon talk 20:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Bounty Target pics You're welcome. :) A buddy of mine works for gamespy and he got a promotional thingmabob for the game and in it was a leaflet that had all the wanted posters (well, excpet for John Clay, who I cannot verify whether he exists or not), so I scanned it. They also appear in the Brady Games guide to the game. I wanted to make sure there was some kind of picture for these guys, and trying to take screencaps of them I think would prove difficult (though it would be interesting to see if they match their wanted posters. Hope you don't mind that I dropped the table field for 'gender' since all outlaws are dudes. :D And not to step on your toes with the category 'Outlaws' but I made them also have the category of 'Bounty Targets' because that's what they are. :) If you click on the category, it'll take you to a page that shows all of their names, plus a little pic I put together from artwork that was tipped into the aforementioned promo material. By the way, I like how you included yourself in the Outlaw category... :D Cheers! JackFrost23 20:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Category:Crimes It's Ok, though there's still some pages need to be categorized and I only just delete categories that aren't referencing to the page itself. There's no similar category page of yours, so it's the first one. Cheers!--Blaff 60 12:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pictures Do you happen to have PhotoShop on your system? Let me know because I'll have good news for you if you do... JackFrost23 21:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you can find a nice cracked copy at Demonoid or something (try and find CS2 since it doesn't have the online security crap to work around). --snip-- :Now you know my secret... :D :JackFrost23 22:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thanks for thr pic. Its pretty awesome. Pics If you find other pictures of Mo, send them to me, or message me on Xbox Live. GT: Mo Van Barr. Thanks, Mo 02:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Mo